A variety of technologies for detecting diverse behaviors of a user on the basis of, for example, sensor data provided by sensors installed on the user have been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processing device which has a plurality of behavior determination units that are specialized in specific behaviors among behaviors of a user, which are recognized through processing of threshold values of sensor data, and generates behavior information on the basis of determination results of the respective behavior determination units.